You Know I Need Someone
by Goddessofgeek
Summary: Rory fights some surfacing emotions about the Doctor, but maybe he doesn't need to fight them after all.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. It all belongs to BBC.

"Forget it, forget it, forget it..." Rory's chanted in his mind as he swam laps in the TARDIS swimming pool. With each stroke, he tried desperately to get the Doctor out of his mind. He was a married man; he would never actually cheat on Amy. He had waited 2,000 years for her. There was no way he would do anything to mess them up. But that did not stop his subconscious from drifting to thoughts of pushing the Doctor's hair from his eyes, straightening his bow tie, or wrapping his arms around him when the Doctor alludes to his lost people.

It wasn't a sexual attraction, though Rory could not deny that the man was attractive. It was an attraction to his mind, the way he talked about time theory, how he babbled on about space and all the various planets and galaxies he had been to. An attraction to the compassion the Time Lord had for all the other life forms and his aversion to violence. An attraction to the eccentricities that the man had, like his odd love for weird hats and bow ties, and the way he seemed to bound everywhere.

Rory shook his head, and ducked under the water, desperate to make the thoughts leave his head. If the Doctor ever found out that Rory was infatuated with him, he would surely be kicked off the TARDIS, and then Amy would hate him for making her leave the life that she so clearly loved. Amy would not have a problem with Rory being into the Doctor though, he didn't think. She was always dropping not so subtle hints about how they should invite him into the bedroom. Rory liking the Doctor would just increase her hopes of such an event actually happening.

He swam back to the surface of the water, feeling more frustrated than relaxed. Deciding that swimming was not helping his mood, he swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He figured he would get changed and hopefully by the time he was dressed, the Doctor would take them to some place where they would inevitably find danger and have to do a lot of running. Running would be good. Maybe running away from something that was trying to kill him would take his mind off of things.

"Stupid Doctor. Stupid bloody attractive, amazing Doctor..." Rory mumbled out loud, his frustration bubbling over. He grabbed a towel and began drying off, when in his peripheral vision he saw a figure standing in the door way. He turned his head and saw the Doctor there, looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, Rory. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be landing soon, if you want to go get dressed." he said. Rory nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Where are we going?" Rory asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I know it was supposed to be Amy's turn to choose, but I remember you mentioned in passing that you would maybe be interested in going to see a Beatles concert. So I skipped Amy's turn and we're going to do what you wanted." The Doctor replied. Rory's mind rushed with thoughts. The Doctor was going to suffer the wrath of Amy for his benefit? The Doctor actually paid attention to something Rory had put out there randomly?

"Oh wow! Thanks Doctor. Though you know Amy will flip when she finds out that she's not going to get to go to Rio _again_." The Doctor smiled at Rory's comment.

"I think she'll manage. Once The Beatles get on stage, I'm sure she'll forget all about Rio." he laughed. "Go get changed. We'll be there before you know it." The two left the swimming pool and went in separate directions. As Rory slipped on a pair of nice jeans and a navy blue and grey striped polo shirt, he heard Amy making a fuss all the way at the console about how it was her turn and she should not be skipped. He laughed, shoving his feet into his sneakers, and walked down to meet the two.

True to his word, once they were in the crowd and the band hit the stage, Amy's temper seemed to cool and she lost herself in the experience. Halfway through the concert, the band began singing the familiar strains of "Help".

"Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody. Help! You know I need someone. Help!" Singing along with the band, the Doctor was singing softly into Rory's ear. Shocked, Rory turned and gave the Time Lord a confused look.

"I heard you when you were in the pool. You've got it wrong, though. You're the bloody attractive, amazing one. You're the Lone Centurion, the man who waited 2,000 years. Though I at least have the decency not to call you stupid." The Doctor explained. Rory blushed.

"Well... I mean... I didn't mean that you exactly were stupid... it's just... It's just I really like you, but I shouldn't, and I shouldn't have told you that because now you'll throw me off the TARDIS and Amy will get pissed off that she'll have to leave too, and you're not stupid. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. And you make bow ties cool, but only if you're the one wearing them..." Rory trailed off, realizing how stupid his rambling must sound. A smile formed on the Doctor's face, and before Rory knew what was happening, the Doctor quickly pressed his lips against his.

"Rory, Rory, Rory... Rory the Roman. Roranicus Pond. You are fantastic. I could never throw you off the TARDIS. I'm ecstatic that I get to travel with you. And now I have a very important question to ask you." The Doctor said when he pulled away.

"Okay... what do you need to ask?" Rory said, still shocked by the Doctor's actions.

"Do you really think I make bow ties cool?" He asked seriously. Rory tilted his head back and laughed.

"Yes. But they're only cool when you wear them." And he reached his arm out and straightened the Doctor's bow tie.


End file.
